


魅魔

by AMF_Lancet



Category: DC Comics, Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_Lancet/pseuds/AMF_Lancet
Summary: * The work is not done in English. But I may translate it someday... depending on my mood.(and yes. The summary is in English.)Jason has a secret.He has many secrets, but this one seems to be... different.It is about a girl.





	魅魔

说实话，他说不出他们究竟是以何种方式相遇的。或许他们从未相遇过，这仅仅是他一厢情愿的幻想。毕竟他可不敢说自己是个心理健康得可以进教科书的人：在相当多的时间里，他的过去总还是会化作阴云般的毒蛇，在现实中穿梭前行，时不时吐出淤泥色泽的信子，又每每于一个个深夜里张嘴对他的梦境噬咬，然后令这些独角兽般七彩的潜意识气泡翻腾着黑云，变成库拉克的一间仓库，让他在闪回的记忆中受苦，有时甚至泡在其中，与现实脱节。

因此他的梦境总未有过宁静之时，偶尔的美好也相当于讥讽中所生长出的果实，令香甜成为使得苦辣更明显的饵食。梦境的缺陷就在于他无法在主观上隔绝那些诱饵，总会愚蠢而心甘情愿地重复咬上去，不论下面隐藏着多么令人作呕的东西，提示着惊醒的他，那时惨死的自己是多么孤独——孤独着出生，孤独着自大，孤独着中计，孤独着送死，最后孤独着梦回。

然后她便出现了，指尖冰凉，点在他眼角的咸味液体上，关节球在他的余光中晃动。

这就是他们如何相遇。

杰森记不清楚那是梦境还是现实，他一定有在惊异之中将自己的疑惑脱口而出，但她并未回答。

或许他们的相遇真的只是他的幻想，带有性的意味的那种幻想。试想当时的情境——浑身赤裸的年轻女性，就那么凭空出现在他的被子里，光滑柔软的皮肤贴在他的腹肌上轻轻滑动，那种细腻而富有弹性的触感让他的头皮一阵阵发麻，呼吸里也染上热度。那名女性一言不发地慢慢顶开被子爬出来，轻轻为他拭去泪水，微微抬起下巴，用她紫罗兰色的双眸凝视着他脸上因前夜的暴力而出现的几道伤口。

倘若这一切是真实发生的事情，杰森一定会摸出藏在枕头下面的枪一下子爆掉她的脑袋，可他并没有那么做。他大约是被那双眼睛所吸引了，眩晕着跌入其中，左右挣扎着想要抓住什么能固定身体的东西，但又统统主动松开，融化在她令人毛骨悚额的视线中，在紫罗兰里熊熊燃烧的漫天星辰里沉沦下去。

所以她很可能是他的性幻想。自从上一任意外死去以后，他已经相当一段时间里没有过任何性关系，这可能令他开始饥渴，毕竟理论上他是被人给甩了——虽然那姑娘还是可悲地死得不剩下什么痕迹。总而言之，他有这样的欲望并不奇怪，况且性幻想中的伴侣不需要除了喘息之外的其他声音从喉咙里冒出来，只需要女性曲线分明的身躯就足以唤醒要害。只是她的面孔太过具体，五官鲜明的特征不属于任何屏幕上能看见的性感女星，甚至不属于杰森曾见过的任何人，仅仅是有着令他惊心动魄的凝视的无名美人罢了。他并不明白自己为何如此沉迷于详细描绘一种欲望的容貌。欲望不需要面容，它不过是……亟需满足罢了。

不知为何杰森的手指开始摩挲起她的头发：他记得很清楚，是自己先开始这一切的。当他的手指在丝绸般的发丝间穿行时，舌尖上干燥的苦涩蔓延在整个口腔里。接下来的决定并没有经过什么理智的推断，他只是顺应了本能和胸膛中砰砰乱跳的心脏，伸出双臂圈在那女孩的身上，感觉到她脊背与胸口附近衔接着的人工关节。她一定不是人类，然而在杰森将她抱到更高的位置并轻轻抚摸着她的后颈与她接吻时，这些小小的问题不能对他造成任何困扰。

从试探性的唇瓣相接到激烈的法式深吻交缠只用了很短的时间，但他这次倒是记不清楚是谁先开始舌尖上的把戏。这就像是什么持续不断的轮舞，华尔兹，探戈，伦巴……总之是人体那块最为灵活的独立肌肉在相互搅合，他很乐意忽略记忆里略微模糊的部分，将始作俑者归于自己。这不是什么荣耀的描述，可对于杰森而言，它仿佛是某种勋章，就跟他非得这么认为一样。

他将相遇那晚的细节仔仔细细回忆了无数遍，忘却其中的任何细枝末节都将是对他所受训练的一种侮辱。她的身上有种甜而不腻的白花气息——晚香玉的味道抚摸着他的鼻尖，令青年的整个记忆更加朦胧，脂粉的香甜气息无法遮掩其中南国潮湿又温暖的清悠，好似隐隐约约在夜风中摇晃的檀香木枝干，与闪着月光的琥珀。这不是遗忘所导致的模糊，而是如梦似幻邪的朦胧，令人忘却毒蛇的利齿，只剩下温柔与浓香。

香气在耳鬓厮磨间四处沾染蔓延，沿着杰森的喘息渗入身体的每一个缝隙里，于填满空虚的同时勾起更深刻的欲求。他并不能停止接下来一定会发生的事情，一开始那种习惯性的后退也被抛到了九霄云外，去了他理智去不了的地方。青年因常年训练而粗糙的手指在渴求的驱使之下开始往她身上的其他地方移动，当指尖滑过可以掌心包裹的处所之时，填补思考间隙的本能驱使着他加重力道，将其彻底团起揉捏。他的动作有些别扭，让右臂卡在两人之间，而左手还在往身前推着她的后脑，令两人保持着深吻的姿态。女孩稍微挣扎起来，抓着他的手腕，向旁边轻拽。这让并不以床上技术见长的青年开始皱眉，但杰森并不想停止与她的舌吻。他正口干舌燥，渴望着她唇舌之间的津液润泽，为何清晰过头的性幻想会对他的生涩和急躁而产生抗拒？她应该如同性梦里没有面孔的大胸女人一样与他随意媾和。

杰森很明白，不论是回忆里与她床上缠绵的自己，还是此时只能独坐窗前的自己，都无法对她说出半个否定的词句。更精确一点，他不会从“不”开始，而是一连串的“不，不不不不”，接着诅咒“搞什么鬼”，然后愉快地眯起双眼，舔舔嘴唇靠上去与她接吻，最终一起脱光衣服做他爱做的东西。这听起来活像是迪克·格雷森的翻版——那勉强可以算作是他的兄弟——与萍水相逢的姑娘不管不顾滚在一起，搞上一整晚。杰森不是很明白迪克为何在这方面运气如此之好，但他可不太愿意跟那家伙如出一辙。这不是在说受到女孩欢迎与否，而是他不会如此没有戒心，可他始终无法推开那时趴在他胸前不着寸缕的女孩。否定的词句并没有在他的脑海中闪过，即使疑问冲口而出，那也只是下意识的条件反射。

水到渠成而已。他可以这么自我说服，但他更想要在极为接近的距离上一亲芳泽，想要与她结合填补剧毒留下的空隙，想要深深捅入她的骨髓，让她趴在自己肩头，双手在他背上留下抓痕，在他耳畔喘息着呻吟，吐出一团团湿热的气息，用他人不曾听过的声音呼唤对他的爱称：“杰伊。”

可这从未发生，仅仅是他脑海中对她的一种臆想。对臆想的臆想……她如此真实。或许他将那女孩称为性幻想只是无力地愤怒着从未在她身上得到回应，也无奈于对她几乎一无所知。

她是否也对他无从回绝？她知道他的名字是杰森·陶德吗，还是他只是一个长相英俊的性伙伴？

而她……爱杰森·陶德吗？

有时他怀疑自己为何想要最后一个问题的答案，只因如此渴望往往只是通往失望甚至是绝望的门扉。对亲密关系的失望好像是杰森与生俱来的残缺，在他暗自渴求，甚至以为美梦成真时狠狠给他来一下，让他再次眼冒金星地滚进泥浆里一身污秽。

只有亲吻和爱抚具有能安抚他的确定性。当她抓着他的手腕时，他迟疑地没有继续用力舔着她的口底。或许这弄得她不舒服了？他的前伴侣曾这样说过，但有时他还是很难从满脑子沸腾的荷尔蒙里抽出来注意到这一点，只能在懵懂中后悔。然而她只是用手臂抱紧了他的脖子，让他恍然大悟。于是杰森抱紧了女孩的身体，用蝙蝠侠训练出来的身体将她整个转到身下，手肘撑在她头颅两侧，凉飕飕的发丝铺在小臂上令他有种仿若震颤的触感。

他应该是笑了。烟丝在他指尖明明灭灭，燃烧着的火点让他想起那姑娘的双眼，还有自己倒映在里面的笑颜。他们又开始接吻，不过这次杰森将整个身体压了上去，让她笔直的双腿缠在他的腰上，好让姿势变得更彼此迎合，几乎给他一种他们是相爱已久的默契情侣的错觉。被褥和床单已经因为这些动作而变得混乱不堪，比他整理过的样子，看上去简直像是被一队飞行员轰炸过的破败现场。但杰森却爱死这种破败了，甚至巴不得它变得更加糟糕一些，布满各种让他赏心悦目的东西，能够填满欲望的东西，能够修补他的东西。

他们半梦半醒地绞缠在一起，汗水涔涔地在台灯昏暗的照明下扭打，几乎接近于醉过去的状态，既因气味和体液而肮脏，也因他深深浅浅的穿刺和湿润滚烫的吻咬而清洁。被子缠在他们的身上，让他的动作受到阻碍，因此他半真半假地发着脾气，一把把它扯开，丢到两人头上，像是撑了一顶帐篷——就像之前被他不知何时脱掉的裤子一样。在杰森粗略盖上的遮蔽物之下，她身上那些大大小小的人工关节扭动着，让她近似人类般的美好身躯摆出了诱人的优雅姿态。两人的动作令被子边缘时开时合，他能看见她的人偶身躯时而被微光勾勒出轮廓，又时而被温热的黑暗所笼罩。这幅场景或许像是什么邪典片的情节，但却令他相当兴奋，只是在混混沌沌中想要向她寻求更多也更深更湿的接触。女孩手上精密的关节滚动着，让她时而因杰森戳在某个点上的刺激而抓紧床单，将它揪出一条条山川般沟壑分明的褶皱，沿着他们身体的游动而扭曲；也让她时而抓紧浮起的被袋，将它狠狠扯离被芯，软绵绵地落在他的头发上，沾满青年脸上细密的汗珠；有时她或许是希望他来得更进去一些，会温柔或强硬地抓着他的头发把他拖过去与她深吻，让他或叹气或轻笑地舔舐着她的唇舌；更有时她会抓挠着他的后背发出猫咪似的叫声，让指尖精心修剪过的指甲在他身上留下一道道鲜艳的抓痕，宣泄着他带给她的感觉，似是无法忍耐的愉快，几乎靠近痛苦。这当然会让他疼痛，但杰森他▢地不在乎这种▢事。他经历过更疼的事情，例如挥舞的撬棍，她不过是只指甲为了精细作业剪到没什么伤害的小猫咪罢了，只要这些动作简单粗暴到不需要言语也能让他弄懂她对自己的渴望，他就完完全全欢迎她这么搞。随便她怎么搞。

床上功夫这种事儿门道很多，其中一条诀窍就是伴侣高潮之前先憋着，如此浅显的道理他还是明白的。杰森沉重地喘息着等待她达到满足的顶端，然后才让极乐的酸痛与鼓胀流泻而出，再疲倦地推开已经不成看的被子，抱紧了被他压在身下的姑娘，微微闭上双眼，将灰蓝色里闪动着的满足半掩半露。

他睡了过去。没有做梦。即没有好的梦，也没有坏的梦。或许他已经做过梦了。

第二天早上，他独自在沾满两人体液的寝具间苏醒。杰森对此并不意外，他甚至不需要假装都能将这种了然表现得非常自然，因为她就是那样惊人地凭空出现，又是那样令他无法理解地和他滚在一起。但他还有些东西可以假装，例如他可以使自己看上去并没有因此失落。

烟头在他结束吸气时闪来闪去，尼古丁与焦油燃烧的产物旋转着冲进肺泡里。青年很少将烟直接吸那么深，他不希望自己的呼吸里有很重的气味，留下太多的线索，然而有时他的确想要冷静一番。

杰森将空的科罗娜啤酒罐捏扁，弹了弹烟灰，把脸埋在了膝盖之间。

天亮了，今夜她也依然未至。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么好说的

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually posting this work here as a record or something alike, so there would be some behind scene talk.
> 
> -Behind the Scene-
> 
> I was thinking about how Jason would do when he is charmed by a witch or demon or these sort of thing... How does his inner thoughts show into his behaviors, affecting his logics...
> 
> It's pure personal understanding of this character (and based on N52&P52 more than Pre, since I'm more fond of that Jason).
> 
> Anyway, some really settings.
> 
> Jason actually succeed in resisting the girl's charm(or some of you may not call her a girl, it's too human) at the beginning (where he said he was wondering their first encounter was a wet dream or fantasy), but he gave up. He surrendered himself to love. I really like those romantic stories about falling in love in the fist sight, and that was what happened in my work, though I just implied subtly (maybe too subtly).
> 
> That maybe most not-Jason part to some people, lol.


End file.
